


A Thrilling Time

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master misunderstands something he sees in the Doctor's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thrilling Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor who

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS monitor, checking that he had arrived where he wanted to be, before turning to his travelling companion, albeit an unwilling one. The Master had not been impressed at first to be stuck in the TARDIS with him, but the man seemed to be coming round. Hopefully he could convince the man to be on his best behaviour, he knew that taking him with him to see Jack may not be the best of ideas but he had no other option. He informed the other Time Lord of where they were, and gave him a number of rules to follow, which included no trying to take over the world when his back was turned or taunting Jack.

It had been a while since he had seen Jack and he was hoping that the man would have something interesting for him, or that he could at least get his electric hand-cuffs back. He wasn't sure when, but he knew that the intergalactic flirt had stolen them at some point. After all, Jack was the only one of his more recent companions who would enjoy the invigorating pleasure that the cuffs could give. He wondered if he could get him to play with him for a while, he was sure that they would have such a thrilling time with the cuffs, or anything else that Jack had for his own personal use.

He came out of his thoughts as he heard the sound of a door slamming a fair way away from the control room, the Master had to be seriously annoyed for him to make such a sound. He turned his head inquiringly towards the direction of the noise, the TARDIS beeping at him a second later alerting him to the source of the Masters' ire. The man had always been nosy, but for him to have intruded upon his mind, he let out a growl. It wasn't like he went through the other man's mind, but at least the outcome was favourable to him.

The Doctor had always thought in words and not pictures, so the Master had only seen what he thought was thoughts of Jack, not of him, and he had become severely angry about the fact, or at least he seemed that way by the slamming of the door. The Doctor could also detect a hint of jealousy in his actions as well and he smiled. He stroked the TARDIS communicating with her gently, telling her to have a rest, they weren't going anywhere tonight.

Jack would have to wait; he would visit with the other man later on, now though he had a Time Lord to anger. He was sure that if he got the man angry enough, that the Master would be charged up enough that electric hand-cuffs would be unnecessary. He knew that the man had the power to give him a thrill without any props or toys. The man had chosen his name for a reason after all.


End file.
